Michiru's Birthday With Haruka
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Well, practically this is 3 months after Haruka's First Real Birthday. Practilcally speaking there's a slight connection but you don't have to read ti to understand this one... Enjoy! R&R!


**Oh my God! It's been a long time since I actually updated anything! Gomene! Believe me, the school days and exams period are getting on my nerves but what do you know? It's over already, for now… Anyways, as I had promised **Reusch17**, an update, following by my other stories. Maybe that will be on the 17th to 19th cause I'm flying to the place of origin of Sailor Moon for a week! Yay, on with it!**

* * *

The aquamarine hair girl was standing beside her bed, looking out to the school field. She had been dating for a few months now; dating her roommate. She smiled a little as she recalled how the blonde confessed to her. Today is the 6th of March, a very special day to her; this was the day she first opened her eyes to the world; this was the day she came to Earth. _I doubt Haruka even knew about this day… _She sighed inwardly. Haruka had left a few hours ago for some meeting at the garage, much to her dismay. She wanted to spend the day with the racer even though she didn't know about this day. The music from her phone brought her back to reality. She flicked her long hair to the back as she picked up her pink phone which Haruka had given her last week.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Happy Birthday, Michi-chan!" This was the 17th caller of the day who had wished her. When will it be Haruka's turn?

"Arigatou, Rii-senpai." She thanked Rii sincerely as she tried to put up her cheerful attitude.

"What's wrong?" The talented violinist's senior asked. "You know you can never hide anything from Rii Almighty." Michiru giggled a little. Before she could reply, she felt a pair of warms arms wrapping themselves around her slender waist. She blushed. There was only one person on Earth who would do that to her. "Michi-chan?"

"I'll call you back later, Rii-senpai." With that said she hung up, earning a chuckle from the figure behind her.

"Miss me?" The taller figure whispered into her ears, sending shivers down her spine. Michiru smiled a little as she turned around, kissing Haruka fully on the lips. "I take that's as a 'yes'…" Michiru tightened the embrace, snuggling against Haruka's neck. "What's wrong?"

"Iie, nothing…" Haruka smiled weakly and rested her chin on the smaller girl's head.

"Baka…" She merely whispered. "Are you coming to my race this afternoon?" She broke the embrace, now looking directly into the deep sea blue eyes of her lover, almost drowning in them. She bent down and rested her forehead against Michiru's. "After all, it's the finals." She added.

"Did I ever miss one?" Haruka grinned before kissing the tip of Michiru's nose lightly. "Gambatte ne, Ruka…"

"Daijoubu, I will…"

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" Haruka stepped out from the stands and started walking towards her car, making the crowds go wild. "The Japan Grand Prix Finals!!!!" Haruka grinned as she heard her name all over the stadium. Her emerald eyes scanned the stadium. Finally she caught sight of her girlfriend, she was standing in the stands, waving to her with a big smile on her face.

"This is for you, Michi." She winked at the crowds and got into her car.

"Racer number one…" The announcer yelled out her name as loud as possible. "TENNOU HARUKA!!"

Haruka was in her race car, waiting anxiously for the time to step on the acceleration pedal. She was going to win this race and go out with Michiru tonight. She had to make _her _feel special tonight, it was _her _day. Before she knew it, other racers had already started their engines, making their way to the finishing line. "Pathetic racers…" It was her turn to show them who's boss. In a spilt second, she was already a lap faster than them.

"And once again, Haruka wins the championship!" Haruka chuckled to herself as the crowd went wild again. This wasn't the first time it happened. Just as she got down from the car, the whole group of reporters rushed towards her.

_When will these people learn to resign?! _She took off her helmet and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Tennou-san, what made you win the championship again?"

"Tennou-san! How do you feel after winning the 6th championship?"

Flashes and voices were everywhere; she was already fed up with these. All the blonde needed to do to silence them was snap her fingers. "Please, make way for _that _girl." Haruka looked across the crowd as she nodded her head to the aquamarine hair girl. The reporters obeyed Haruka and made an empty lane for her, as if she was a princess walking into her prince's victory ceremony. "This is Kaiou Michiru." She introduced her girlfriend, whom she presumed everyone recognized. How could one not recognize the famous violinist?

"Masaka! The Grand Prix Champion is dating the famous violinist?" She heard a reporter gasping in awe.

"Well, I won this championship for you, Michi." Haruka handed the gold trophy to Michiru. The shorter girl giggled as cameras were starting to flash everywhere again. Haruka leant down and whispered into Michiru's ear. "Happy birthday, Michi." Michiru's eyes widen with surprise.

"H-How did you know?"

"Erm… I-I looked for every details about you after you came." She blushed a little. "When I found out that I really love you…"

"And when was that?" Michiru loved to tease the taller girl. Blushing made her look cuter.

"2 weeks after you came…" She looked down onto the floor, blushing harder. "H-Hey, stop asking me those types of question!" She shot back.

"Ne… I can't help it!" The shorter girl giggled.

"Michiru…"

"Hm?" She looked up upon hearing her name coming out of her lovers mouth.

"The Oceanic View Restaurant at 7. Don't be late." She grinned.

"You know I won't, at least not on _my _birthday." She gave Haruka a peck on her lips.

"I hope so!"

* * *

**Needless to say, i bet you know what to do, right? Hee...**


End file.
